Recuerdos, ahora voy
by Shihana296
Summary: Toda la vida se traduce en memorias, vivencias, gente, música, sensaciones... Pero solo la manera en la que morimos nos dice realmente cómo somos. Diego recuerda y Mía sonríe. Mía se va y Diego espera.


Bueno... Al fin me animé a volver a escribir sobre Ace Attorney desde "Mi droga, el más perfecto licor". Debo darle las gracias a todos aquellos que me dejaron reviews en dicha historia, mal que me pese que acabéis leyendo esto xD En especial, me gustaría agradecerle a Volluhi-chan, que fue la última persona en dejarme un review, y además leí sus fics con entusiasmo. Bueno, se lo dedico, que vi que le gustaba esta pareja y, dado que ya hemos escrito de FranziskaxEdgeworth y Volluhi ya está con un MayaxPhoenix, pues me dije que esto faltaba xD

En fin, espero sinceramente que os guste. Es la primera vez que escribo en segunda persona y estoy bastante orgullosa del resultado, que pudo ser peor. Espero que disfrutéis de la historia. Etto... Creo que eso era todo, ¿no? xD

Ah, sí... Lamento que vaya con tanto retraso. Tenía que haberlo terminado antes xDDDD

* * *

El lugar está vacío y tú sonríes mientras te entretienes con la cafetera. Emite un silbido, breve y suave, antes de que retires el recipiente hirviendo y viertas el contenido en tu taza, deleitándote con el fuerte olor a café que emite el más amargo. Es el que te gusta, por raro que sea, y no lleva nada. La leche lo cambia y el azúcar lo endulza, así que cualquier cosa que le hagas hace que pierda su esencia.

Y escuchas una puerta. Ahí está ella, empapada y con las delgadas cejas formando una única línea mientras retuerce y comprime su melena, haciendo salir en el proceso más agua de la concebida. Sonríes y no puedes evitar apoyarte en el escritorio mientras la miras.

-¿Salpicaron a la gatita? – preguntas, haciendo que ella se percate de que estás ahí, cálido, seco y seguro. Como si nunca hubieses pisado la calle. Ella compone una expresión de peor humor, ante la que tienes que aguantarte la risa.

_Es preciosa… _Piensas, aunque no lo dices en voz alta. Ella abre la boca para hablar y tú escuchas, porque sus palabras siempre tienen que importar.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Esta es mi primera taza.

Te lanza una mirada hostil, enfadada, mientras tú observas como su traje empapado se ciñe a su figura. Terminas tu primera taza de café y la dejas en la mesa, expectante. No quiere hablar porque está de mal humor, pero tú eres Diego y con esa sonrisita arrogante que tanto irrita a la gatita, tienes que meter el dedo en la yaga.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

Se toma sus momentos de duda, que invierte en quitarse la chaqueta oscura (Sí, otra vez esa camisa blanca, y te encanta, no digas que no) y se vuelve, evitando el contacto visual, pero desde tu posición te aseguras y puedes ver como ella se ruboriza antes de hablar.

-Un camión.

Contiene las carcajadas y se gira para que su sonrisa no sea motivo de disputa. Ella es arriesgada y si ve nubes, irá al trabajo andando. Y si llueve, supones que piensa que ya amainará. Enciendes la estufa y te diriges a preparar más café, y al rato ofreces una taza que compraste hace poco y le gustará. Aunque no lo reconozca.

-¿Un gato? – contempla el dibujo, mientras se sienta en el suelo, pegando la espalda a la estufa. Te sientas junto a ella, después de todo, no hay nada más divertido.

-Una linda gatita – murmuras, y de nuevo ella pierde los estribos y su piel se colorea con un saludable rojizo. Ahí, sentado junto a ella, un hecho cruza tu mente y tienes que exteriorizarlo. No puedes evitarlo. – Se me ha ocurrido una idea.

-¿Una idea? – repite ella, mirándote fascinada.

* * *

El aire del local es pesado y está cargado de olores intensos contra los que no puedes pelear y que, además, te entierran en un soporífero embelesamiento. Es ese aroma a tabaco, al café que se está preparando, a madera, a cerrado y a lluvia, todo a la vez. Contemplas a Diego durante unos instantes (solo se le ha revuelto un poco el cabello durante el recorrido) y como pide su sexta taza de café desde que entró en el local.

-Es increíble que tomes tanto café – murmuras, fijando tu mirada en él con aire crítico. Y ahí estaba su sonrisa de engreído, tan altanera y llamativa que, por un momento, te olvidas de que estás echándole en cara algo. Vuelves al café en el que estáis y concentras tu mirada en la mesa de madera oscura. La capa de barniz que la cubría ha desaparecido casi por completo y está llena de pequeñas muescas y grandes marcas que refuerzan tu opinión de que el mueble ha conocido tiempos mejores.

Los asientos son de la misma madera maltratada por el paso del tiempo, aunque están acolchados con cojines que alguna vez fueron de un vibrante rojo. Acaricias el asiento a tu lado, centrándote en la sensación aterciopelada antes de recuperar tu bebida y mirar a tu interlocutor, que parece en otro mundo.

-¿Te gusta el sitio? – te pregunta, mirándote con fijeza. Para evitar su mirada (odias que te mire así, parece que se abalanzará a besarte, aunque la idea no te desagrade especialmente).

-No está mal – reconoces, tratando de grabarte en la memoria al conjunto musical. Solo quieres que él no se percate de tu nerviosismo.

Son excelentes. Están subidos en una tarima central y los pocos clientes que hay escuchan con atención como la pieza musical se dilata y se contrae, dándote la misma sensación que cualquier obra de arte a la que miras fijamente. Parece que estén pintando con el sonido algo triste y de colores apagados, pero interesante. Para tu sorpresa, algo cálido te presiona el brazo y no puedes hacer otra cosa que mirar a Diego, que ahora parece más cerca.

-¿Sucede algo, gatita? – te pregunta. En el fondo te encanta, también, que te llame gatita. Te hace sentir diferente al resto, a las que llama por su nombre.

-No sé porqué me dejé convencer – susurras, volviendo a desviar la mirada. Para no resultar maleducada del todo y pelear contra el nerviosismo, sostienes la taza que has soltado con ambas manos, perdiendo el contacto. Así mejor.

-Porque te encanta que sugiera planes.

Le miras durante unos segundos antes de concentrarte en el sonido del saxo. Es el que más te gusta, tiene algo especial y exótico, con un deje de amargura (_Café… _Tu mirada se dirige a Diego otra vez) y grandes dosis de sentimiento. Es como si hablase o pintase sobre un lienzo. Era algo casi tangible.

-Me encantará volver a casa empapada… - protestas, esbozando una sonrisilla para retarle, pero Diego solo se lleva una mano al mentón, pensativo. Sin la corbata parece más joven y puedes ver como su camisa está más suelta y holgada que de costumbre, aunque pegada a él, que al menos se tenía que mojar un poco por culpa de la lluvia.

-Bueno, eso está lejos – comenta.

_Premio a la inteligencia._

Sonríes y te guardas el comentario. Te encantaría ser mordaz y un poco hiriente con él, pero eres incapaz. Desde luego, quién lo diría, una abogada tan persistente como tú, callada por tu propia voluntad.

-Pues la solución es obvia…

Pero la música llega a su punto álgido y ambos observáis (y escucháis). El saxofón se eleva e irrumpe con un sonido que se adapta a tus oídos con facilidad. Te limitas a escuchar, olvidando por un momento la obvia solución que Diego iba a proponer. La música es más importante ahora. Y te parece sentir el alma del músico mientras la improvisación se eleva. En el fondo te encanta, aunque te parece una pieza agónica que cuenta la historia de una vida tan triste que seguramente no exista.

-¿Y cuál es? – preguntas con miedo. Le conoces y sabes que si la solución es tan obvia, se reirá con tu reacción.

-¡Quédate en mi casa!

* * *

Sonríes mientras ella se refugia bajo tu paraguas, aferrándose a tu brazo. Es cálida, aunque tiene frío, no hay que ser listo para percatarse que ella busca el calor de tu cuerpo. Eso te encanta, en el fondo, así que haces que esté más pegada a ti, aunque os cueste caminar.

-No puedo creérmelo – susurra ella, caminando lentamente. Sonríes. – Me he dejado convencer dos veces en el mismo día… ¡Y por ti!

-Soy un orador excelente – se aproximas a ella y respiras su fragancia. Lavanda. Bajo tu paraguas, todo parece extraño, mágico y vibrante. Te estremeces ante su calidez, y eso te encanta. Aunque los Ángeles sea una ciudad vacía y gris, te encanta estar con ella ahí. Hace que la vida vibre y se estremezca, que te sientas afortunado de contar con su presencia.

Toda la ciudad está apagada, sin brillo, pero es genial contar con ella. Apoyas la barbilla sobre su cabeza, captando más fuertemente el aroma a lavanda mezclado con el olor del café que se había tomado.

_Sublime…_

Camináis y ella observa el camino a su alrededor. La lluvia es pesada y sombría, pero afortunadamente, ya no hay viento y podéis caminar pacíficamente. Hay algo extraño en el ambiente, esa sensación de placentera calma que flota y se diluye entre tus manos como agua.

La guías mientras su expresión pensativa te hace sonreír. Es tan tierna que no puedes evitar pensar que si algún día te esperase en casa, se lo agradecerías. Aunque esa idea es tan improbable y absurda que te gustaría rezar para que se volviese realidad. Pero tú no rezas, eso nunca va a entrar en tus planes.

-¿Sucede algo? – acabas por preguntar tras ver que, durante un rato, parece divagar sobre hechos lejanos. Te mira y parece segura y tranquila.

-Nada.

_Etérea y tan mal mentirosa._

_

* * *

_

Era un hogar que, si estuviese ordenado, parecería espacioso. Está lleno de colores oscuros, líneas elegantes y madera caoba. Los sofás que puedes ver desde el pasillo son de color escarlata y te encanta. Además se respira una atmósfera cálida y, sin saber porqué, recuerdas a tu hermana. Le encantaría este sitio.

-Gatita… - murmuró Diego, logrando atraer tu atención, dirigida al salón. – El baño está al fondo a la izquierda, te llevaré algo para que te vistas.

-¿Vestirme? – repites, extrañada.

-Te vas a resfriar – se limita a comentar, recorriendo el pasillo. – Y no vas a dormir mojada.

-¿Y tú?

-Después… - musitó, sacando un bulto de tela. Era de color oscuro y, desde luego, eran ropas demasiado grandes para ti, pero servirían.

Y te metes en el baño, en quitándote toda esa ropa empapada y entrando en la ducha rápidamente, dándole rápidamente al agua caliente y ocultándote bajo el agua. Todos tus músculos se relajan y estás a gusto, pese a lo extraño de la situación. Sientes la presencia de Diego en cada rincón y bajo el agua caliente, incluso tus piernas, adoloridas por las carreras del día, se relajan.

El gel es de almendras y huele a algo dulce, pero lo mejor es el champú. Huele a una infusión suave y cálida bajo la que te puedes refugiar y el calor del agua te incita a quedarte ahí durante horas, aunque Diego esté empapado.

_Diego…_

Miras a tu alrededor, dubitativa y decides que no es buena idea. Diego podría resfriarse.

Te refugias bajo una toalla y te frotas la melena con insistencia, deshaciéndote del agua, para luego ponerte la ropa que él te ha dado. Ancha, pero huele tanto a café (a él) que no te la quitarías por nada del mundo. Desde luego no es el aspecto con el que te presentarías habitualmente en su casa, pero te encanta ese aroma y la calidez del suéter que te ha prestado, de color negro. Y los pantalones grises holgados, aunque elásticos afortunadamente y se quedan trabados en tus caderas.

Te peinas rápidamente, empleando el peine que has encontrado para alisar tu melena. En menos de dos minutos estás y asomas la cabeza por el baño para mirarle. No hay nadie en el pasillo, pero sí que ves la luz procedente de una de las salas. Te aproximas sin hacer ruido (descalza, eres como una sombra) y te asomas. Ves a Diego trasteando en la cocina, desnudo de cintura para arriba y no evitas detenerte, te encanta.

-¿Gatita? – dice él, es retórico pero tienes que responder para que no note que te has quedado embelesada mirándole.

-Ya he acabado – terminas por decir, usando las mangas del suéter negro para cubrirse las manos. Hace frío, pero sonríes. Él te mira cálidamente.

-Puedes ver la tele en el salón o lo que quieras. Estás en tu casa – y pasa por tu lado, supones que a su habitación a coger ropa. Buscas con la mirada algo que hacer, así que acabas decidiendo que el sofá del salón es buena idea. Acabas por quedarte medio acostada y adormilada.

No puedes evitar, tampoco, pensar en que parece un sueño. Tú nunca habrías imaginado que acabarías en casa de Diego. Ni vestida con su ropa.

_Es guapo… _

Miras por encima de tu hombro, pero él sigue en la ducha. No te quieres ir de este sitio, al menos todavía. Es mejor quedarse refugiada bajo el olor a café, la tranquilidad y el sosiego que aporta su presencia. Ojalá te pudieses quedar eternamente, porque aunque no le digas nada a nadie (pero Maya sospecha, seguro), te encanta contar con su presencia.

A veces te gustaba pensar que era un capricho o que tal vez ese atractivo que poseía. Algo tan extraño e inherente como su carácter, arrogante en la medida de lo justo. Te encanta y no te irás por nada del mundo. Suspiras y te levantas, buscando con la mirada algo más que hacer. Te diriges hacia la ventana y, desde ahí, puedes ver como los relámpagos perfilan los altos edificios de la ciudad. Y como la lluvia golpea el cristal. Apoyas la cabeza en el cristal y escuchas el rítmico tamborileo del agua contra el cristal.

-¿No ves la tele? – cuestiona su voz y logra que salgas de tus ensoñaciones sobre princesas en las que él es el príncipe. Le miras durante unos instantes, él permanece con el torso desnudo, pero se le nota acalorado, como si se hubiese duchado con agua hirviendo. Se tumbó en el sofá, donde tú habías estado.

-No tenía ganas – comentas. Te echa una manta por encima y tú te quedas mirando. De repente algo llama tu atención gracias a un relámpago. Es algo brillante y que no puedes evitar mirar. Rodeada por la manta, caminas en silencio hasta ese resplandor dorado.

Lo miras. Es un saxofón, dorado, de esos que solo salen en las películas, bastante bonito y bien cuidado. Miras, interesada, como la luz incide sobre el instrumento. Acaricias un poco algunas de las piezas que lo componen.

-¿Te gusta?

_Está detrás de mí. Es cálido._

-Sí… ¿sabes tocarlo? – preguntas, aunque en el fondo, sabes que la respuesta es demasiado obvia.

-¿Quieres un concierto privado? – sientes su respiración en la nuca y eso te encanta. Te giras con cautela y asientes ante su sonrisa altanera. Pasa ambos brazos a tu alrededor y sostiene el instrumento. Se sienta en el alféizar de la ventana, mirándote fijamente con el instrumento en las manos. Seleccionas una silla cualquiera y esperas para escucharle.

Cuando se lleva el instrumento a los labios, comienza la magia. La música se eleva, envolviéndote con una calidez que no imaginabas que existiese. Simplemente perfecto. Exhalas lentamente, absorbiendo las sensaciones que te transmite, tan dulces que sientes que debes sumergirte en tu manta, cerrar los ojos y escuchar.

No sabes cuánto lleváis así, él tocando y tú sumergida en su música, pero de repente él hace una pausa, con la respiración agitada. Debe ser mucho rato, aunque se te haya hecho un solo instante. Sonríes con dulzura ante su gesto y todo es perfecto.

* * *

La miras y sonríes. Tiene un aspecto extrañamente entrañable con tu ropa ancha, que no permite disfrutar de sus curvas a la vista, pero no importa, porque tienes sus ojos. Le sonríes mientras tomáis un café caliente (ella chocolate, no piensa tomar semejante cantidad de café). Ella está encogida en el sofá, con los ojos cerrados mientras escucha música (jazz, jazz, jazz) y tú disfrutas con la visión.

Después de todo, es el mejor momento en el que podría haber deseado. No quieres perder ese momento por nada, pero recuerdas un detalle que no te agrada demasiado, así que esperas que ella no se dé cuenta.

-¿Cuántas camas hay?

_Fallo. No todo va a salir como espero._

-Una, pero no hay problema, dormiré en el sofá – argumentas. No es que no te guste pero, aunque prefieras la cama, puedes dormir fácil y cómodamente en este sitio.

-No puedes dormir en el sofá, ¡Es tu casa! – se quejó ella. Obtienes una mirada dura, pero tú no te mueves y sonríes.

-Tú no puedes dormir en el sofá, eres mí invitada – rebates, y ella se cruza de brazos. La discusión puede durar horas. Ni siquiera sabes por qué te esfuerzas en contradecir lo que ella diga, es imposible.

Horas más tarde estáis tumbados en tu cama. Ella se esfuerza en taparse con la manta, alejarse y buscar tu calor, así que está de espaldas, ligeramente inclinada hacia ti. En el fondo te encantaría abrazarla, pero sabes que tiene suficiente carácter y te puede pegar. Te giras para mirar su espalda, sin resultado y sin respuesta. Es una pena, pero al menos estás a gusto con ella.

Su respiración es regular, tranquila y pausada, permitiéndote deleitarte y acoplar tu ritmo de respiración al suyo. Te adormeces gracias a este hecho y te encantaría contar con los tranquilizadores latidos de su corazón para dormir. Demasiada confianza. Contienes la carcajada que quiere salir de tus labios. Es relajante contar con ella. Sin quererlo, te acercas a su calidez poco a poco, hasta estar más cerca de ella y poder oler su melena, que huele a tu champú.

_Ojalá no se acabe nunca._

-¿Estás dormido, Diego? – murmura ella, pero no logras entender porqué añade tu nombre. Solo estáis ella y tú.

-No.

-No puedo dormir.

-Ni yo.

Acaricias su pelo, pero antes del intento corriges tu postura y ella se gira, mirándote fijamente. Te encanta su sonrisa de gatita.

* * *

La luz del sol acaricia tus párpados, te estremeces y suspiras, sintiendo algo cálido a tu alrededor. Besos, abrazos, caricias… Todo se revela en tu mente con cautela y no puedes evitar sonreír. Cuando despiertas, Diego te rodea con sus brazos y pegas el rostro a su pecho para escuchar el rítmico latido de su corazón. Suspiras.

Por supuesto, estás ruborizada, pero no te importa porque estás en una especie de paraíso mental que solo tú y, posiblemente él, percibís dentro de vuestra pequeña y especial burbuja.

-Buenos días, gatita – te besa en los labios, sin pudor alguno, y tú abres los ojos. Su sonrisa es radiante y matarías por verla todos los días.

-Diego – y le abrazas, porque todavía parece un sueño. No le sueltas por nada del mundo, no quieres. Estás bien ahí, entre sus brazos y bajo sus sábanas, con ese olor a café al que te estás acostumbrando.

-Te voy a recordar así siempre – ríe él, de sorprendente buen humor. Le miras y no puedes evitar ruborizarte, tirando de las sábanas. – Gatita.

Su murmullo acaricia tu oreja y sonríes. Matarías porque esto durase para siempre.

* * *

Ahora todo se ha vuelto complicado desde que volviste de ese lugar al que llamaste infierno. Te gustaría pensar que todo iría mejor si él (inútil, inútil, zopenco) la hubiese protegido y acostumbras a reflexionar sobre la posibilidad de que ella realmente siga con vida. Lloraste durante mucho, ahora ya no quedan lágrimas. Ella te llamó demasiado por tu nombre, ya no sirve, ahora es un trapo inútil que te acompaña donde quiera que vayas.

Tu nombre ahora es el de un infeliz que no llega a la cita, al que esperan miserablemente pero nunca llegarás. Tu saxofón quedó colgado en el lugar donde ella lo dejó, como ese anillo que prometiste pero que nunca le ofreciste. La música, el café, todo lo que te recuerda a ella se desvaneció como volutas de humo, aunque de vez en cuando te gusta pensar que cuando sueñas con ella, es ella realmente.

En ocasiones su hermana aparece y su rostro tiene una deliciosa similitud con ella. A veces la llama a ella, pero no es lo mismo. No está viva, no existe, pero está ahí. No debe existir, pero acaricia su mano. Solo unos segundos durante los que puedes recordar que algún día amaste la vida que Dahlia te arrebató. Que donde solo quedan llamas y un pozo negro de la más intensa amargura, antes había un corazón.

Suspiras, estás en casa y, como de costumbre, todo te recuerda a ella. En el ambiente siempre flotará ese deje a lavanda, que con el tiempo se va volviendo un olor dulce y añejo, opacado por el café. El lugar donde trabajasteis juntos ya no vale nada, ni el lugar donde os conocisteis, ni siquiera ese viejo café donde siempre tocaban jazz.

_Gatita…_

Todo se ha acabado, aunque en ocasiones, mientras duermes, te gusta permanecer en silencio y pensar que está ahí, dándole sentido a tu vida. Te quitas la máscara tras la que te escondes día a día y no ves nada, pero es mejor así. Es mejor pensar que te observa en silencio y que no puedes ver. Pero duele. Aferras tu rostro con las manos, recordándote que ya no lloras. Tú no sabes llorar, no debes.

Suena el timbre. Te levantas, te colocas la máscara que te ha de ocultar para el resto del mundo. Fuiste Diego unos instantes, pero Diego está tan muerto como Mía. Insistes, eres Diego. La máscara se ajusta y vuelves a ver todo de nuevo. No te gusta tu hogar, es terriblemente solitario sin ella. Miras el picaporte y tiras de él.

Ahí está ella. Es Maya, pero parece Mía. Sonríe. La hermana de la gatita huele a caramelo, dulce y empalagoso, pero también tiene ese toque a lavanda. La invitas pasar con un gesto.

-¡Hola señor Diego! – anuncia mientras entra en tus dominios. Parece aturdida por el fuerte olor de tu hogar a café, al que estás tan acostumbrado que ni notas.

-¿Sucede algo?

Y Mía aparece, como en tus sueños. Necesitas contar mentalmente los segundos para asegurarte de que no es una ilusión.

Su sonrisa… Es ella, su rostro ladeado… No lo evitas, la atraes hacia ti. La necesitas como el aire y sin ella todo es más difícil. No puedes llorar, no debes, pero algo te lo suplica. Respiras su aroma a lavanda, mezclado con caramelo.

_No llores. No llores._

Está ahí. Acaricias su piel, es ella.

-No te vayas… - murmuras, aspirando su aroma, llenándote de su fragancia.

-No me puedo quedar – se separa de ti, con cautela, temiendo que te fragmentes en pedazos. No sirve, la frase duele y esperas.

-¿Cómo es? – preguntas mientras dejas el recipiente de lado. Claro que te refieres a lo que espera más allá. Ella te quita la máscara y no ves nada. Pero acaricias su rostro. Es ella, no se ha ido. Todavía.

-Te gustará – se limita a susurrar. Un beso en los labios, tímido y suave. Una caricia dulce, con sabor al chocolate que tanto le gustaba tomar. No la olvida.

Se aferra a ella, la necesita de nuevo.

_Más cerca._

-Me iré… - susurra ella.

-¿Ya?

-Pronto.

-No…

_No, todavía._

-Pronto, Diego…

-Todavía no – sollozas. Su olor, te sumerges en ella.

-¿Te quieres casar conmigo? – preguntas. No habla. Te alejas, buscas el anillo que un día preparaste. Su silencio.

-Diego…

-Gatita…

_Si todo se acaba, me quedo en paz._

El crepúsculo se acerca y no ves nada en el cielo. Su perfil es blanquecino y se burla de tu escasa percepción del color. Tomas café de sabor extraño, pero no importa. Estarás con ella. Queda poco y solo necesitas que su presencia te acaricie. La extraña joya que le pertenecía, familiar, reposa en tu mano mientras con la otra sostienes el café. Bebes. No queda mucho más tiempo.

No tienes el anillo que un día compraste. Tienes el "sí quiero" que tanto deseaste, aunque no su vestido blanco. No te tienes que despedir de nadie, no eres como ese energúmeno de la obra que durante cierto tiempo te dio nombre. Sonríes, suspiras, y el crepúsculo que veías blanco se va volviendo oscuro. Esta vez no es por tu cansada vista. Esta vez va en serio.

_Todavía no. Ahora._

Todo acaba y es cálido. Sonríes, pues no importa. Tienes la certeza de que hay algo. Valor es lo que ella te dio, al menos no eres cobarde ahora. Ya no eres un infeliz, no necesitas nada más. Suspiras. Todo acaba. Al menos puedes sonreír, nada irá mal ahora.

El ocaso ha oscurecido por completo. Para tí solo, pero no importa.

Te cuesta disimular tu curiosidad mientras recorréis el pasillo. Diego vive en un piso y no sabes cómo es, pero seguro que será genial verlo. Abre y te llega un fuerte olor a café, pero extraño y diluido con algo más dulzón. Te encanta. Entras detrás de él, ambos estáis empapados. En los últimos momentos del recorrido se levantó un viento fuerte y no lograsteis evitar mojaros. Empapada como estás, observas a tu alrededor mientras Diego se dirige rápidamente hacia la calefacción.


End file.
